He has a black heart
by karrri
Summary: AU 1492. Klaus and Katherine' s relationship that TVD never show. Multi Chapter fic.


**Klaus/Katherine fanfiction**

* * *

**Chapter One: prologue**

* * *

**A/N: I decided to write Klautherine FanFic simply because there aren't many fics about that pair which is sad because they deserve more shippers.**

**The story starts in 1492 and will turn into present time into later chapters.**

**Please note that it's the prologue and because of that is so short. Later chapters will be longer. **

**Starts the day before they met.**

**Enjoy ~ **

* * *

Finally.

After all this time of pointless searching he finally found the doppelgänger - the last thing he needed to lift his curse , the human being that would make him the pure-blooded hybrid he was born to be - and he didn't even had to move, she came to him by herself. Trevor said that he found her in the near village , she didn't have money nor roof on her head and he being a gentleman kindly offered her a place to stay, which she accepted without much thinking. He was surprised at how easily the human agreed to stay with some stranger, at how foolish she was to trust a man she just met. It doesn't matter though, the important thing was that she was here for the next full moon.

At first he thought to compel her and took her in the castle till the time arrived, but his brother's attitude changed his mind. Just hearing about the doppelgänger's location, knowing that she will die in less than a year, made Elijah talk about finding away to spare her life. Klaus thought that his brother got over the past long time ago, that he wasn't belong the ream of Tatia anymore ,but he was wrong - Elijah still had feelings for the original Petrova.

Klaus didn't think about her for years. First it was hard for him to accept that he would never see her again, feel her again, it was hard to know that he shared her with his brother all the time, to lose her so that his mother could curse him. But that was before, now Tatia was just a painful memory at the darker corners of his mind. He learned to live without her and to never let someone in his heart again. Nobody has that power anymore.

He couldn't help but wonder how much she would look exactly like Tatia. Trevor told him that she is a copy of the picture that Klaus gave him, he drew it so that the vampires could know for who they are looking for, to not waste the time with guessing. He doubted that the girl looked exactly like Tatia, there must be some difference between ...Karina? Or it was Katrina? Klaus didn't forced himself to remember her name, it didn't mattered to him, only her blood mattered. So there must be some difference between that girl and Tatia, he was sure of that.

He was going to find out tonight at the feast in his honour, Trevor promised to bring her as his companion, tonight he would finally set his eyes on the precious doppelgänger. He wondered what would be Elijah's reaction, perhaps he would stand there just staring at her, or maybe he will take her in his bed. He just hoped that his brother's foolish behaviour wont cost him much.

The rest of the day passed quickly for him. He went to the village to get a snack, he had a little fun with Stacey in her chambers , he even went shooting with a bow - his favorite outdoor activity. It was a simple ordinary day but the upcoming night was glorious. Tonight he will look the power in the eyes, he will meet the tool that would bring him victory, he will see his invisible crown in the hands of his doppelgänger. And all that on his 500 birthday. Klaus considered himself a lucky. Surviving years of being hunted down by the man he used to call his father had made him believe that he got a small luck after all. He defeated the ones who wanted to kill him and made all his siblings tremble in fear to not disappoint him. Those victories made him want more. Turned him in the monster he was now. He honestly believed that the werewolves and the vampires should consider him as a king and should follow his orders. He was going to accomplish this one day. One day in the near future.

"Are you nervous,brother?" Klaus asked Elijah. They were standing in his chambers, although standing was overstatement because Elijah was crossing the room without pausing to take a breath, not that he needed one, he didn't need to breathe because he was death.

"Is there something to be nervous about, brother?" Elijah retorted, gesturing with his hand, as he always did when he was stressed or he believed he was right. Klaus could tell that he was lying, he knew his brother too well. He knew that Elijah were subconsciously searching for a moral reason to not kill the girl. It was just the way he is, always trying to make their family look guilty for every bad thing that happened in the world.

"I don't know. Exciting to see the doppelgänger perhaps." Klaus went to the closet to get some liquor which he poured into two metal goblets and hand the one of them to Elijah. He loved to drink a glass of wine or a bottle of whiskey - he just loved whiskey - at evening - it made his late night feeding even more appetizing.

"Not at all." Elijah lied. The truth was that he can't wait to see her.

"Just remember she is not Tatia." Klaus warned as he jumped back on his seat.

"I know that." He snapped. He knew she wasn't Tatia, no one could take her place and replace her. He just wished to see the girl who resembled his first true love. It was strange to talk about the original girl with Klaus - all this years he didn't even uttered her name - Elijah considered that this subject was too painful to both of them. But here there were - Klaus spoked about her like he never cared for her.

"Just to let you know that Trevor already is blindsided by her. You must hurry if you want to get her first."

"What?"

"Or you two could share her, she is a Petrova after all." Klaus suggested as he took a sip of his drink.

"I don't intend of doing that!" Elijah defended himself.

"That's a shame, Trevor would be so disappointed. "

"I don't intend to sleep with her at all."

"Do you?" He stood up, stepping closer to his brother and placed his hand on Elijah's shoulder. "There's nothing bad in it." Klaus stared at his brother with his special look, a look that Elijah have seen many times - when Klaus was about to attack someone - and just like that Klaus drove a stake into Elijah's heart making him fall on the ground. "You may play with her all you want. Just don't ruin the sacrifice - or the next thing in your chest will be a dagger." He said and walked away.

* * *

**Should I continue it?**

**Please review**


End file.
